


Our Humble Maids

by SoftAngelKisses



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Maids, Sexual Tension, maybe a smut, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: The girls are back! Although, they're much, much older this time. They all got their own homes and their own separate lives, though they all, one day, decided they would find a job they all could work on together. Just then, a letter gets sent to their home and it's fine print stating it being from the one and only Mojo Jojo, a Townsville billionaire! They've been invited to work as maids in their own home!Tune in on their adventure as they get all dressed up and start "living" with the Jojo family.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, here’s my first PPG fanfic up and running on AO3! I’ve been meaning to post this sooner, but somehow I’ve... never done it— until now! 
> 
> Well, as I am working on the future chapters, take these as they’re already done, aha. They’re not that long, but I’m getting there.

It was a rather gloomy day in Metroville... The clouds grew grey, rain had began pouring from the sky, and the people were just walking along more slowly than usual. Metroville was the city that was more futuristic than of their cousins Citysvillle and Townsville. It would almost be like... a flying car, AI controlled city.

In a house between many lived a former recipient of the long served super heroes that battled crime in Townsville. She sat on her bed, hands on her face, and grumbles emitting from her mouth. She sat in this dark bedroom— The hallway light sort of illuminated the inside, but nearly not enough. 

"Blossom, I can't fucking believe you... Are you seriously leaving me??" shouted a voice from within the bright hallway.

They approached the bedroom door with anger; their presence almost startling the pink Puff. She removed her hands and bristled, standing up to face the figure. "I just want to move back to my home town! I'm offering you to come with but you won't even go with me!" She shouted, her cheeks looked red like they were swollen. The person stormed over to her and their faces were merely centimeters apart. "I already fucking told you, I'm not going to that bullshit of a place! Just stay here! With me... you don't have to return to Townsville... with those monsters-"

"There is a MDB protecting it, there is no way for monsters to even enter! You're making this so difficult!" 

"It's you who is making this difficult!" The, presumably a man, stroked the bridge of his nose. "God, why'd I even agree to date you?! You won't even do what I say..." Blossom's eyes widened at his statement; did he actually mean that...? She stared at him in disbelief and bewilderment. He did not just say that- 

"After everything I gave you, THIS is my thanks?!" Her voice cracked a bit.

"You're going to LEAVE METROVILLE for what?!"

"I just want to be near my sisters!"

"Why?? Why do you suddenly want to live with them?!?!"

"I... don’t wanna LIVE with them, I just want to live NEAR them." She pressed a finger to his chest. "And you're keeping me here for what?"

He smacked her hand away and put up a hand to hit her, which he almost did, but she caught his wrist and she was left stunned again, stunned that he was going through with hitting her. Blossom practically squeezed his wrist in rage. "I can't believe you tried to hit me.... you foul man..." she hissed, roughly letting go of him and shoving past him, exiting her room. He started calling her name, following the woman, but she never listened to his callings, his pleads to "not leave him". _'Truly disgusting, I swear.'_ Blossom thought, running out of the house and slamming the door in his face. "Jared, you're truly a mad man..." she muttered as she leaned against the door. She just couldn't wait until she left this house and went to live in her birth state. She had had enough of her "beloved" controlling her life and what not. Did he fucking forget who she was? She's Blossom Utonium, a former Powerpuff Girl, the commander and the leader. She wasn't about to let the likes of him control what she does!

~ ~ ~

The red-headed woman had already gone out the door and to the bus stop, where her, now her ex-boyfriend, literally chased her all the way to the area, begging for the Super to come back to him and to not leave him. She looked at the pathetic human and narrowed her eyebrows. 

"The decision is final, and we're not going to be partners anymore. Now just leave me alone, Jared."

Finally, the Metro bus arrives and she step on, shaking off the arm of her ex-lover, Jared Shapiro. Sitting by a window seat, she watched as Jared helplessly sobbed on the bus bench. She was embarrassed by anyone who had watched the commotion between them, but something inside her chest made Blossom want to cry. Her heart ached at the screaming conversation they had hours ago. It was like she still loved him but she knew he wasn't good for her mental health, and probably isn't good for his either. Sometimes she felt that people would only date her for the status and money, since she was well off, in fact. Her father was the intelligent scientist, Professor Utonium; he is well known by all of Metroville, Citysville, and Townsville. He is adored by all- well, maybe not ALL, but... all, for the most part.

"To the Metroville airport we go..."

You might wonder why she has to take a plane to visit Townsville? Heh, you'd be surprised how far Townsville is from Metro. You'd have to take a plane to simply get there- although it is only an hour ride there, so you'll be there in a jiffy!

A trip the the airport does take quite a while, but surely enough, Blossom arrived and there she would begin her adventure in Townsville once again.

~ ~ ~


	2. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real first chapter. I always write prologues before the actual chapters. If there’s ever a time I don’t, it’s either because it’s a one-shot book or... I just didn’t feel like it.
> 
> I edited this... a bunch of times. Messed stuff up— I don’t know how many times. Still getting used to AO3. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the first chapter. Enjoy

The city of Townsville! My my, does it take me back to the 1990s... 

.

.

.

"Not so fast!-"

"Mojo!-"

"Jojo!-"

A sinister looking monkey had the tables turned as the three super heroes of Townsvillie, The Powerpuff Girls, came to put a stop to his evil plans once again!

"If it isn't the Powerpuff Girls? This time, you will not defeat me because I, Mojo Jojo, will be the one defeating YOU! Muahahahahaahaha!" 

"Yeaah, you say that but we always end up kicking your butt!" Buttercup sneered.

"Not this time!"

A large... robot of some sort Mojo had controlled was smashing buildings and stomping about. I say it's time for the Powerpuff Girls to put a stop to this madness!

"It's go time, girls!" the leader of the three, Blossom, had said; a look of determination had spread across their faces as they sped towards the robot, especially Buttercup, who went full throttle on the head, crashing into the window Mojo was currently in. Mojo was a bit startled but he grabbed his ray gun and began to shoot at Buttercup, but to no avail. Buttercup always had this freaky grin on her face when she knew she was about to rough someone up, which creeped most of the villains out.

"Urgh, stupid g-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his face said hey to Buttercup merciless punches, each deliberate blow getting harder. It was then he had gotten punched out of his own robot and was about to fall when Bubbles had suddenly swooped in and caught him. 

"Oh, B-Bubbles! You-?"

"Well we weren't gonna have you fall to your death, now were we?" She asked with a smile. Of course it was a rhetorical question.

The blonde puff heard sirens blaring from the distance and she could see police driving up to the battle scene. Bubbles smirked and quickly flew over and throws him inside. He landed with an 'oof!' before gritting his teeth. 

"I'll get you again, Powerpuffs! You will be defeated the next time!!!" The monkey said as he sped off inside the police van. Bubbles giggled and said, "That's what you said for almost 5 years, Mojo!" Bubbles then flew back to help her sisters with the large robot.

. 

.

.

My oh my was it a splendid time. Our little girls have grown up so fast...!

Speaking of which, the leader of the group had just settled into her new home, the home she paid for and plans to live in for the rest of her life. It feels good to have a place to yourself! You can do whatever you'd like whenever you'd like and all the responsibilities are all set on you! Maybe the last part isn't so "good", perhaps, but besides all that, it's great to have your own home!

Her boxes were already in the rooms she chose for them, and Blossom was just dialing up her sister to let her know of her arrival. What is the whole ordeal for this major move? Well, Blossom and her sisters decided that they wanted to live closer to each other, catch up and what not; They also decided on finding the best job to work on together. Seems pretty childish, if you really think about it, but how fun would it be to work alongside your sisters that you adore ever so much? It gives time to get closer than you ever were before!

"Hello? Bubbles...?"

"Oh my god, Blossom, hey!! You got here already?! I'm so excited to see you!!" exclaimed her sister, Bubbles Utonium, the one that has the joy and the laughter, on the other line.

"Heh, I am too! And Buttercup, of course."

"If you don't mind, would you want to stay a night over my house? Buttercup is going to be staying so I thought you'd might want to as well!"

"Mmm, I guess so. I am eager to spend time with you both!"

"Grrreat! I'll see you in a few?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright, see ya, Bloss!!!" Blossom could practically hear her sister squeal before hanging up.

She smiled to herself and shut her phone off, then went to change out of her clothes after a nice shower.

~

All dressed and ready to visit Bubble's home, Blossom could not contain her excitement as she too squealed at the thought of seeing her sister's faces again. The plan the three of them worked out might actually be set in stone! 

Blossom grabs her bag, her phone, then makes her way to the door. To be frank, she actually never once wondered if her sisters were alright, assuming that they are just fine and living very... normal lives. They're supers, after all, what could really go wrong? Maybe not the best question that could already jinx a disaster, but oh well.

~

The walk through the rain was a doozey; the ground was wet, obviously, and the rain was coming down quite fast. As she walked, people kept stepping into puddles, which caused Blossom to get wet a little- she was kind of a neat freak, really, and did NOT like getting her clothes wet, especially the comfy ones! 

Soon she made it to the home, and golly, it was... BIG! They are SO well off here in Townsville! 

Blossom knocked once, knocked twice, knocked three times, then waited. It took a few seconds for the door to swing open and an ecstatic looking blonde bouncing up and down. 

"Blossom!!! Oh my god!! You're here- you're here! Okay, come in-come in-come in!"

Bubbles quickly grabbed Blossom by her arm and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. Blossom let down her umbrella and took a minute to take in the inside interior of her younger sister's home. It was definitely blue looking! The walls and floor were covered in blue! Her couch was blue, there was a blue rug, and a coffee table that was NOT blue! In fact, it was cherry wood- the TV in her, what I assume living room, was mounted on the wall and a glass TV stand stood beneath it with stuffed animals and a glass mug sitting on it. A few game consoles were hooked up to it- what an outstanding house Bubbles lived in.

"Welllcome to my hoomeee!" Bubbles had said, sliding in front of her and grinning.

Blossom gaped at the wonderful living room she stood in. "Your house is so pretty, Bubbles! So blue, my goodness." She let out a chortle and placed the umbrella near the door with the other umbrellas that were present.

"Thank you!!! Buttercup is just upstairs- BUTTERCUP!!!!!!!" Blossom winced at Bubbles yelling her other sister's name. She forgot how loud she can be at times...

A pair of feet made their way down the stairs and a familiar face simply staring at Blossom before smiling and coming over to the other two and draping arms around both.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Goody Two Shoes? I see you're still wearing that bow." Buttercup said with a smirk while pointing to the big, round, red bow on her head. It seemed like Blossom kept her signature "leader" look.

"Haha, funny. And yes, I am still wearing it! Makes me feel dominate!" The red-head puts her hands on her hips and gives a toothy grin.

Buttercup snorted. "Okay then- How've you been, Bloss? You been holdin' up well?" 

Blossom sighed, her smile now dissipating. "Well, I just... gone through a break up, lately, but everything else is fine." Bubbles gasped, grabbing both of the older sister's hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Was it James...?" Blossom cringed at the name then nodded, looking away from them. 

Buttercup cocked a brow. "What happened?"

"...Well... it's a long story-" Blossom chuckled sheepishly.

"Tell uss!!!"

And so she does, after a cup of Green Tea, of course. Bubbles pulls Blossom in for a hug and signals Buttercup to do the same. Buttercup sighs and embraces her older sister as well. She isn't one for hugs, but she did it just because she loved her sisters that much. "Ugh, I'm so sorry that jerk did that to you! Should've never dared to put his hands on you!"

"I say you should of at least punched him." Buttercup chimed in.

"Buttercup!"

"I would of, but you know what would of happened there. Would've killed him right on the spot."

"HAHA, atta Bloss!"

"Oh my god, Blossom, don't feed into her craziness! Jeez, Buttercup, I know he probably deserved it but still-"

"Oh shut up Bubbles, me and you both know Blossom wouldn't do something like that... maybe."

"It's fine, you don't have to console me- I feel better after that hour trip on that plane and the 30 minute drive here. I'd rather not think about him, right now..." Blossom said.

"Ah, sorry--"

"Way to go, Bubbles."

"Hey, don't look at me! It wasn't my fault!" She bristled, letting go of Blossom and crossing her arms.

"Mmmm, I dunno..." Buttercup narrows her eyes but stops when Blossom rises from the couch and grabs her bag by the door. "Hey Bubbles, is there a room for me to stay in?" she asked.

Bubbles hopped straight up and replied, "Yes! I have it all laid out for you, come come!" Blossom followed Bubbles up the stairs where she saw the beautiful hallway she had! There was a door that she led her too, down the far right and in front appeared to be a bathroom- The blonde led her into the room which was covered in pink from head to toe, and a few red accents here and there-

"Woah, such a nice room!"

"Glad you like it! Make yourself at home! I'm gonna make Lunch- if you want, you can come down and help!"

"I would love to but-" Blossom sat one of her bags down on the pink bed and pulled out her Macbook. "I am the one searching for the job we planned to work on-" Bubbles stared for a moment, a little lost but then realized what she meant and clapped her hands. "Oh, right-right!! I can't wait!! Let me know when you find one and I'll get Buttercup on up here!" Bubbles grasped the doorknob and waved to her sister before shutting the door and leaving her to do her thing.

Blossom took a minute to observe the room around her. It was so nicely put together; the bed made just perfectly and the furniture just... oozed in her two favorite colors! She really loved her younger sisters house! Makes her want to compete on who has the best house, but I don't think it would really matter to Bubbles, anyway.

"Alright, " she said, sitting down at the desk near the door and placing her laptop on it. "Time to search for some jobs!"

~ ~ ~


End file.
